1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to baluns, and more particularly to a balun printed on a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
A balun is a device operable to convert between balanced and unbalanced lines for input and output in an electrical system and may be used in a communication apparatus, such as a set top box, to transform unbalanced broadcasting signals into balanced broadcasting signals. A typical prior art balun, such as low-temperature co-fired ceramic balun, is discretely mounted on a substrate. This balun is both bulky and expensive. Therefore, designing a balun, which has a small size and low cost, is a question for discussion.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.